


"Let's count to ten together, okay?"

by didsomeonesaybioshock



Series: Various One-Shots from Multiple Fandoms [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Panic Attacks, so fluffy omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesaybioshock/pseuds/didsomeonesaybioshock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun uses an old trick from his childhood to coax Moira from an anxiety attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let's count to ten together, okay?"

      “Let’s count to ten together, okay?”

       Shaun’s accent cut through the crisp November air as they sat perched on top of the cave entrance, the only other sounds being a few chatty crickets and the wheezes emitting from Moira’s lips. The anxious brunette had decided to wander from the eerie den they had been calling “home” in an attempt to sort out her thoughts and clear her head, only to collapse into a full-blown anxiety attack once she had climbed to the top of the cavern. Shaun had noticed her absence and followed shortly after, reaching the cave entrance just in time to catch the first of her poorly-stifled sobs. Now the two huddled under the billions of stars and the white light of the full moon, the evergreens surrounding their bodies basking in the glow of the midnight sky. 

       “Hey, Moira, look at me,” Her fogged chestnut orbs cast upwards to gaze into his deep pools of blue. He was kneeled before her, his head rising a few inches above her own, the moonlight accenting his facial features just enough for her to fill in the rest. He had taken her feeble and scarred fingers in his own capable grasp, his thumb tracing elegant patterns across the jagged cicatrices imprinted on her skin. She was lucky her blush stayed masked by the thick of the night; she was borderline mortified by her episode and wanted more than anything to stop but she _couldn’t._ “There you go. You’re going to be alright. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Moira could make out the outline of his smile, a feature of his that she adored a little too much. At a loss for words, she merely nodded in response. 

       “Now, I know this seems silly but my mother used to do this when I was nervous or frightened by something,” he chuckled lightly. “But, I’ll be damned, it always worked. Count to ten with me, please?”

       Moira was wordless for a moment, her frantic gasps for air beginning to make her feel light-headed. “Okay,” she finally managed to choke out between breaths.

       “You start for me.”

       “One-” Moira shut her eyes tight, feeling hot tears beginning to form beneath her eyelids. _He thinks I’m a child. How embarrassing._

       “Keep those pretty eyes on me.” She allowed her lids to slide open and catch his gaze once more. “Much better.” He hummed in approval. “Two-”

       “Three-” Her breathing began to slow slightly, letting herself focus on the features of his face to distract her from the panic coursing through her veins. She studied the curve of his jaw, the bend in his nose, the shape of his eyes behind the frame of his glasses, the shape of his lips…

       “Four-” His voice was softer this time, almost reaching a low murmur. She would be lying if she denied the chill that ran down her spine.

       “Five-” He could be an ass, as Moira had witnessed below the stone entrance. Between his snarky comments to Rebecca and his borderline unnecessary criticisms to Desmond, his passive-aggressive nature showed no bounds. But with her, he was different. He was so gentle, so patient-

       “Six-” His fingers brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear, the pads of his digits lingering lightly above her cheek. Her anxiety episode began to fade away as she concentrated on the man before her.

       “Seven-” But how could anyone handle her? She toted around loads of emotional baggage behind her; her parents, her childhood, her torture and anxiety, _Frank…_  She would never want to drag Shaun down with her. Or anyone, for that matter. It wasn’t fair to him. He deserved better. Everyone deserves better than that.

       But what if he _wants_ that? What if that’s the reason he followed her out here, crouched before her to comfort her, is to _share that burden?_ What if he wants to help because he genuinely cares for her, not because he pitied or feels sorry for her? What if he _wants_ her to let him in?

       “Eight-” Shaun was suddenly caressing her cheek, his thumb slowly wiping away excess moisture from under her eyes. He was careful with his movements, trying to gauge her reaction as he proceeded forward, almost searching for consent. His spring sky eyes were so strongly trained on her she couldn’t break contact if she tried.

       “N-Nine-” She could hardly breath, not from her long-subsided panic attack but from the passion shared between the pair. It was then that she decided to let the gates open; this man was good and healthy. He was a ray of summertime sunshine in mid-July, surrounded by the vibrant leaves of forest trees and a field of wildflowers. He was the perfect chord strummed on a generously loved guitar and the new beginning she had been searching for since her father had died. He was her future.

       “-ten.” Shaun closed the space between them, bending his head slightly to meet her lips with his own. Moira leaned into it immediately, an involuntary sigh of relief leaving her nose as her mind began to run at a thousand miles a minute. She felt a flutter in her abdomen and a warmth spread through her body as his other hand found the back of her neck in a sensual caress.

       He pulled away slightly as if to catch her response, to verify that  _she_ was enjoying this moment just as much as he. Their gaze met once again and Moira felt her nerves melt away at the adornment in his stare.

       He opened his mouth to say something but Moira swallowed his words, launching her body into his arms while her own loops around his neck. A hand left her face to grasp her waist as the other continued to hold her facial features, combing slightly through her hair and making her shiver. Her lips parted and he followed her lead eagerly, their tongues meeting at a slow yet eager pace, their movements unhurried. When Moira’s fingertips grazed the nape of his neck he let out a low moan, pulling her tighter against his firm torso with his forearm. After what felt like an eternity they pulled away softly, basking in the afterglow of the kiss. Moira sighed quietly, both still firmly wrapped in each other’s arms.

       “So,” Shaun began, his voice so quiet Moira could hardly make it out. “Did my little trick work?”

       Moira smiled through her blush and shrugged coyly. “Dunno, actually. Might need to try it again just to be sure…”

       “Ugh, _again?_ ” The Brit sassed, his eye roll apparent in the moonlight. She could detect the smile in his voice. “Are we really going to waste another ten whole seconds-”

       “Oh, shut up and kiss me,” Moira pulled him back in and cut him off, the only sound being the crickets in the background. 


End file.
